The gift of a friend
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Rin has always been treated lower than the cat and her brother Drake is smuthered with love. Lexa and Len are two spoiled to death twins. Can the two sets of twins colide? This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Rin pov

Hi my name is Rin Kagamine. I am 7 years old and I have a twin brother named Drake. My mother's name is Alina and my father's name is Jackson. They both LOVE my brother and are cat Sugar, but not me. I wasn't supposed to be born. In fact they HATE me. I try my best to as good as a mistake can be so I only get one beating each night, but I seem to fail often. At school there is a girl named Lexa. She also has a twin brother. His name is Len. They are by far the richest and most spoiled kids in the school. Surprisingly they are VERY nice. Len and my brother Drake are good friends, but I hardly know Lexa. She is very outgoing and is always meeting new people. I am really shy so I wouldn't be able to keep up with her. Plus I am very unworthy to be her friend. She is practically a princess and I'm a mistake that doesn't deserve life.

I woke up early to my mother screaming at my father. "It's _your _fault the little brat is bugging our son!" my mother yelled. "My fault! You're the one who got pregnant with her!" my father yelled furiously. "Stop it! Rin didn't do it!" I heard Drake take my side on whatever I messed up on. "This doesn't concern you, son." My father told Drake who was crying a bit. He hates it when Mommy and Daddy fight. I quickly ran a comb through my hair and slipped my only dress on. I ran down stairs to my parents and brother and I prepared myself for a beating. I obviously deserved it for whatever I did. I tightened my skin hoping it would prevent as much pain. I knew what was coming. I closed my eyes tightly and to my surprise I felt my brother hugging me. WHAT? HE'S GOING TO GET HIT! I HAVE TO PULL HIM OF BEFORE DADDY HITS HIM! "It's ok Rin. He won't hit us. I won't let go until he calms down." He whispered in my ear. I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks. He always knew Daddy hit me but, he never was there to save me. Now he was saving me from him. I feel happy but concerned. What if I hurt him. What if he gets hit. Why does he protect me? I'm worthless. Lower than the cat. Why?

Lexa pov

Hey I'm Lexa Brent. I'm 7 years old and I live in San Diego, California. I have a brother named Len, a dad named David, and a mom named Marguerite. I have two dogs, Pupcake and Rue. We live in a big house by old town. Over all I love my home and family. My brother and I are really close. We spend alot of time together. Mostly because I don't have any close friends. He also wakes me up in the morning. A truly impossible task. He must be a miracle worker. Haha. My mom stays at home while my dad works. I always love making new friends at school and church. But sometimes I wonder about this girl at school. Len knows her brother Drake. Is she ok or just shy. She never lets me sit next to her at lunch or play with her at recess. Am I annoying her? I hope not. I just don't want her to be alone. It's never fun to be alone and ignored. Maybe she doesn't like me. Either way I know her Brother. Well I guess I can ask her today at school. Yay!

I dug my spoon into my cereal as I felt a tug of my hair. What was that. "Lexa hurry up or Mom will leave you here," Len rushed me I stared at him. " Mom wouldn't leave me," I said turning to me cereal bowl of cocoa pebbles. "Yummy!" I exclaimed drinking the bowl. "I bet you my manners are 10 times better than yours," He teased. "Well it was rude of you to point that out," I replied smirking. Len giggled and we walked to the car.

Len pov

"Len, is cousin it a girl or a boy?" Lexa asked me out of randomness. "I think that it is a shemale," I replied hoping mom wasn't paying attention. I had watched a movie called The Darkwoods Circus with dad and mom would NOT approve. "Is that a thing?" Lexa asked leaning closer as if I was about to tell her some grand secret. "Um. Sorta. It's in a movie." I replied silently. "What movie?" she whispered. " Um. Not telling," I said hoping she'd back off. "Why?" Lexa asked tugging my shirt and giving me the puppy face. " Cause I don't want to tell you," I told her. "Your only older by a few minutes!" she yelled in my face. " I know that!" I yelled forgetting mom was driving. "What's going on back there?" mom asked. "Len won't tell me what movie he's talking about," Lexa sniched.

"What movie, Len?" my mother asked.

"Dad's movie," I told her. It wasn't a lie because it _was_dad's movie. "Which one?" mom asked. "Len tell the truth," mom said breaking the silence. "The Darkwoods circus," I said nervously. "And **WHY** were you watching that?" mom yelled. "Dad said I could," I said quickly. "Ooooooooooo Lenny's in trouble," Lexa rubbed in making the situation worse. "Lexa, stop it or you'll be in trouble too," mother said aggrivated. "Mom have mercy!" I begged.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin pov

"Lunch, I love lunch," says a girl behind me in the cafeteria. "I got chicken salad, a orange, some tortilla chips and spicy cheese dip, and a pepsi for my lunch," Lexa told the girl with **HUGE** hair. "I got left over pizza, a apple, some chocolate, and a cream soda," the girl told Lexa who was smiling her normal happy smile. " Hey Rin wanna sit with us?" Lexa asked tapping my shoulder. "S-sure," I said. "Yes!" cheered the other girl. "Rin, this is my friend SeeU and that is Mayu," Lexa introduced me to her friends. Both of them had big blonde hair. SeeU's hair was bigger than Lexa's, Mayu's ,and mine combined. Mayu was a lolita girl and she had a bunny in one hand and a butter knife in the other. SeeU had cat ears, and a orange dress on. And of course Lexa had her long strawberry blonde hair down and she wore a blue tee-shirt that said "I don't do mornings" on it with shorts. They all looked so happy I was sitting with them, but why? "It would've been nice for mom to pack me a fork to eat with," Lexa chuckled. "Poor little confused Lexa. Just can't do anything for herself," Mayu joked lending Lexa a fork. "Thanks Mayu," Lexa said. SeeU was currently biting into a cold piece of pizza that had a lot of pepperoni on it. Mayu was eating out of Lexa's lunch box while just watched. "Rin, where is your lunch?" Lexa asked. "I don't have one, actually," I replied shyly. "Here," Lexa handed me a orange and a napkin. "Are y-you sure?" I asked. "Of course!" Lexa exclaimed excitedly. I bit into the orange. Yummy. I love oranges so much. "Rin, I'm having a slumber party Friday night, wanna come?" Lexa asked hyperly. "I would love to go," I replied happy to get away from family drama. "great!" all three girls exclaimed. "Everyone back to class!" Sensei Luka announced ending lunch.

Luka pov

All of my students have been improving very well, but Rin. I wonder about her. She comes to school each day wearing the same white dress with a black sweater over top in the winter. She is also very boney and her hair is choppy and sometimes frail looking. Rin has bruises all over her. The visible ones are on her legs and face. Her hands and face sometimes have blood on it. I can tell she has more by her being carful of where she lies her arms down. "Give it SeeU or I'll slit your throat with this knife!" Mayu yelled. "Have mercy!" begged Len. "What's going on?" I ask them. "He took MY ball," Mayu said madly. "SHE threatened to kill me," said Len irritated. "It was MY ball!" yelled Mayu. "It's the SCHOOLS ball," Len said poking Mayu's nose gently. "Len, give her the ball she had it first," I say to Len. "Mayu, I'm calling your parents," I say walking off. On my way to the phone I see Rin sitting at her desk writing some kind of sign. I look over it and it said "Why" in big red marker. She wrote more now it said "Why me" She wrote more. "Am I that bad?" I stood reading over her shoulder and when she was done writing the paper said "Why me? Am I that bad? Shall I die? It would be good. I'm sorry for being born. Forgive me." I continued my walk to the phone. Is she a poetry writer? Maybe she was writing a story? Possibly song lyrics? I don't know. My curiosity always gets the best of me so it is probably nothing. I pick up the phone and the I forget what I came here for.

Drake pov

After a long day at school I find myself sitting in my room watching G.I. Joe. "**RIN! Get down here this instance!"**mom yells. What did Rin do? She was in her room playing innocently. Why was mom yelling. I hear footsteps running down the hallway. It was about 5 minutes when I hear a whimpering noise in the hall. I walk out of my room to see Rin crying a little. Her face was bloody and her dress torn into a raggedy shipwreck looking dress that showed her extremely bony ribcage. Her arms held her knees up against her chest. I sit down and hug her. "Are you ok?" I ask. "I'm fine," she says wiping away a few tears. This is a problem. She is becoming extremely weak. Not to mention she NEVER screams or makes a noticeable noise when she is hit. She is NOT going to be able to go on for much longer. It's a matter of time before she will just collapse. I don't want that she's my sister. Make that TWIN sister. I need help. What do I do? I think for a few hours. Rin is now asleep. I stopped the bleeding as much as I could and lended her some of my clothes. That dress was the only thing she had to wear. She looked so peaceful. Like an angel. Who could hurt her? I pick up my cell phone and call my closest friend, Len Brent. He is a smart guy. He will have an answer. Heck, He can control his sister Lexa at times. "Ringing noises" "Hello," Len answers. "Hey Len. It's Drake Kagamine. Can I have some advice?" I ask him. "What's the problem?" Len asks. "It's about Rin," I start. "Is it bad?" Len asks with Lexa singing some song in the back round. "Yes," I answer Len. "Ok lets hear it then," He said. "Well for awhile now Rin has been. Um. Well. Uh. Um." "Spit it out Drake," Len says aggravated. "Getting hit." I manage to say. "By who?" Len asks. "Dad and Mom. She doesn't get to eat either. I am sometimes able to sneak some food upstairs for her but otherwise she has to go find food." I explain. "This is a VERY serious problem. I think that we should take this to the police." Len says. "Take what to the police?" Lexa asks in the back round. "Mind your own business, Lexa. Len tells her. "I don't think that's a good idea. Mom and Dad could get arrested." I say. "I have to go Drake, dinner's ready. Make the right decision. I know you will. You're a caring boy. "Hangs up" Maybe Len is right. Maybe I should call 911. But what will happen. I can take care of Rin when she is hurt. Miss Megurine has us doing emergency practice. I know how to perform c.p.r. fix a broken bone, stop bleeding with cloth and stop choking. Rin is very frail but she is strong. I think that if we are careful I won't have to call the police.

Len pov

I stare at my chicken taco. I can't get my mind around what Drake told me about Rin. The proof is on her. It all pulls together. Rin has been lying about her bruises. I have to tell Mom and Dad. They are wiser than I am so they will know what to do. "Len your really quiet what's wrong?" Lexa asks me putting her hand on my shoulder. "It's acually something I want to talk about." I say nervously. "What is it Lenny?" Mom asks me. "I was on the phone with Drake and he said that Rin was getting abused." I say quickly. "Rin? As in Kagamine? Rin Kagamine? Blonde hair, blue eyes, white dress? That Rin right?" Lexa asks nervously. "Yes Lexa. That Rin." I tell my now crying sister who was obviously friends with Rin. "But she told me she fell off her bike," Lexa says between sobs. "She lied." I say trying to get her to calm down a little. "What do you think Maggie?" Dad asks my mother. "I don't know, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Mom says getting up from the table and grabbing the phone. Is she calling the police? Lexa leaves the table and heads to her room. I followed her only to find she locked the door and blasted her music. I put my ear against the door to hear her screaming loudly. It was kinda painful to listen to her screams of what horror. She didn't take this well. I knock on the door. She opens it and I walk in. She grabbed her favorite stuffed animal. It's a stuffed dog named Snowy. She always sleeps with or near it and when she is scared or sad she keeps it close. I sit on her bed as she crawls into a sleeping bag. I walk over and rub her back hoping she would calm down a little. We are very close for siblings. She looks at me and forces a smile. I hug her knowing she won't be able to keep it up. Nobody will see her crying. She has a happy image. Nobody would believe that she gets sad. "I hope Rin is ok," She whispers crying into my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Drake pov

**"I Hate you!" ****I hear **my father scream. Rin was right next to me so was he yelling at Mom? No way. They NEVER fight and agree on everything. (Bang flop) I heard gunshots. What? Did he? No he wouldn't. Would he? Mother? Why would he shoot Mother? I wake up Rin quickly. "Drake?" Rin answers sleepily. "I think dad shot mom." I said trying remain calm for Rin's sake. "What? Are you pulling my leg?" Rin asks. "I'm being serious." I said to my sister who was on the verge of tears. "Grab our pillows, the snacks out of the mini fridge, coats, and my cell phone." I instructed my sister handing her our my backpack. I ran downstairs to see something no 7 year old should see. My mother was dead with her body slung over the couch and my father was pointing the gun at the cat. I hid behind a house plant to see daddy shoot the cat 6 times. I ran back upstairs to Rin had down as I told her to she was actually grasping a old teddy bear I gave her when we were 5. She looked scared. "What are we going to do?" she asked. Her little body was shaking and she was crying a little. "We escape through the window. I'll go first. When I tell you to drop the bag then when I put the bag down jump. I promise I'll catch you." I told her and she did so. I climbed out of the window and jumped of the roof. Rin dropped the bag then she jumped. I easily caught her and could carry her for a long time. She weighed about 50 or 60 pounds. Possibly 40. She was bone skinny. I set her on her feet and we hid in the bushes waiting for the right moment to run. A bright light blinded us as we saw what it was. It was a police car. Did the neighbors hear the gunshots? Squad of policemen ran into the house and a family walked out of a blue S.U.V. Then I realized it was Len's family. They TOLD. Lexa had on her pajama bottoms and monster slippers, with a tee shirt that said "Your perfect the way God made you". She was holding a stuffed dog that kinda looked like snoopy and the other arm was around Len's back. Len had his arm around Lexa's back and he was wearing jeans and a tee shirt. Mrs. Brent was fully dressed unlike her daughter and husband who were half in there pjs. She had a purple top and black jeans. Mr. Brent was wearing a Boston University sweatshirt and sweat pants. A policeman shoved our father into the car. Another few were hauling our mother's body out of the house and into a bag. I see Lexa running into the house and Len following her in. This is the chick who is scared of Scooby doo. She is so dumb sometimes. She would freak if dad had killed us. He would have torn Rin into pieces so what makes her think she will be able to take that much blood all over the place. Len dragged her out of the house and then they walked to our bush. "OH MY GOSH!" Oh no. Len, don't tell mom and dad I accidently cursed." Lexa said in a weird chipmunky voice. "I won't." Len said to her somewhat making her voice less squeaky. "Hello Len, Lexa." Rin said almost in a whisper."Rin! Are you ok!? Do you need to see the doctor!? Are you ok!?" Lexa exclaimed loudly attracting the police over to where we were hiding. I hate Lexa sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo much.

"What are you two kids doing here?" The officer asked. "We are hiding in the bushes! What did you think we were doing! Are you that dumb!?" I yell. "You two are coming to the police station with us." The officer said leading me and Rin to a police car. We live far away from the police station. It's over by the theater and we live by the zoo. We step in the car and buckle our seatbelts. Rin hugs her teddy bear and snuggles up to me. It has defiantly been a long day.

Rin pov Ps. _italics means a dream._

_ "Rin. Rin. Rin don't cry. You are loved" I hear a voice saying. Everything is white and gold. I'm on what appears to be a cloud and I'm wearing a white dress with ruffles and a gold bow around my waist. A light appears in front of my face. "I love you, my sister." The voice says petting my hair. It wasn't Drake. Drake's voice is different. I see his face. He was a man with brown hair, a beard, and he was wearing a white robe with a gold sash. I look up at him for a few minutes not knowing what to say. "I love you my sister." He says again looking down at me. Another man comes to me and says, "I love you my child." I hug both in a tight hug. "What's your names?" I ask. "I AM the creator. I am the king above all kings." The older man said. "I am the Masaya. I am the good Sheppard." The other says. I soon see them waving goodbye and fading away._ I open my eyes to see Drake and a lady in a pretty pink and white dress, and Blonde hair, standing in front of me. "Oh, your awake sweetheart." She says helping me up. "I'm Ann. I'll be showing you your new home for now." She said smiling at me. I followed her and my brother to a room on the 19th floor. We went into room 590. There were a few girls in the room. "Girls meet Rin Kagamine. She will be your new roommate." Ann said getting the girls attention. "Rin, these are your new roommates." Ann said patting my head a bit. "I have to go drop Drake off at his room now." Ann said walking away and closing the door. "Hi! I'm Miku!" A girl with teal pigtails said excitedly. "That is Neru, the queen of texting and on the top bunk up there is grumpy Meiko. "Hey." Neru said looking at me for a second then returning to her cell phone. " "Don't expect to get adopted anytime." Meiko said glaring at me. "Meiko is very grumpy. Don't worry about it. You're a cute little girl. You'll get adopted quickly I bet money." Miku said leading me to a bed in the corner of the room. I crawled in and fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin pov

I wake up in the now abandoned orphanage in the same room with my two roommates. Everyone forgot us and left. I realize it's 2:45 in the morning. I'm 8 now but I'm still a bruised up toothpick. I had a nightmare about my mommy and daddy. Drake was adopted by a lady named Teto. She didn't want me, so I'm still here waiting for the owners to come back and possibly a letter from my brother. I shake Miku-nee waking her up. "Rin?" the 10 year old wakes up looking at me. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I had a nightmare." I say scared. "Yes." Miku says patting a space next to her. I climbed in and I fell asleep soundly.

"Rin, it's time to get ready for school." Miku said stroking my hair. I sit up and Miku pulls a brush from the one dresser we have and begins to brush my hair. I like it when people brush my hair or style it. She pulled a ribbon out of her dresser and ties a big bow on my head. "All done. You look so precious." She squealed hugging me. I hug her back then go get dressed in a corner behind a curtain. Me and Miku aren't allowed to use _Meiko's_ bathroom. It is clean and nice. Meiko has allot of stuff from working. She has lots of outfits, a flatiron and a curling iron, makeup, lots of shoes, and a iphone. She isn't as mean to me anymore. She takes care of Miku and I. Sometimes she even buys us candy or maybe (depending on her mood) toys. Miku and Meiko are like older siblings. Meiko mostly is cranky but she is being there for us, and that's all that counts. Miku always does my hair and lays out my clothes for me. Meiko works at a restaurant so she brings home leftovers for us and she heats them up for us in the microwave. We are like a family. Miku and I get on the bus and sit in separate seats. I look to my left to see Drake. "Drake?" I say in a small voice. "Rin?" he replies looking at me. A tear rolled down my cheek. My brother is sitting right next to me. I haven't seen him in a year. Teto adopted him 2 days after we went to the orphanage, and now he is right here. I never heard from him, I thought he disowned me. "Rinny!" Exclaimed a familiar voice. It was my bff Lexa. She ran onto the bus and greeted me. She nick-named me Rinny and she calls Len Lenny. SeeU is Susu and Mayu is Maymi. I looked up at her. She was wearing a Tokyo mew mew tee-shirt with ripped jeans. Her hair was pulled back in pigtails and she was wearing a cross necklace. "It's Achy Drakey! I haven't seen you in a while! Did you and Lenny fight?! Lexa said very loudly. "Lexa, please lower your voice I'm right next to you." Drake said irritated. "You sound like my mommy. Geez." Lexa said madly glaring at Drake. "I want to sit next to Rinny. May I take that seat between you two?" Lexa asked. "Of course." I say moving so she could squeeze in. Len walked by us very silently. He looked strait and a scowl was painted on his face. I have NEVER seen Len mad. He looked like he was about to punch somebody in the face. "So how was your week-end?" Lexa asked interrupting my thoughts. "It was good. Meiko-nee bought Miku-nee and I almond joys." I smiled at my friend. "Mine was good too. I attended a epic church party." Lexa said happily. "Anyone concerned about my weekend?" Drake said irritated.

"That's because your boring." Lexa said. I giggled. Life seemed ok.

Time skip Lexa pov 3 years l8r

Life is a horrible thing. Why was I born. I sat on my bed crying. Everyone suddenly became mean. Mayu and SeeU hate me. It's because I'm an annoying, whinny, stupid, fat, ugly, geek. Everyone hates me. I hate me. I just don't understand. Len walked in. He seemed concerned. I faked a smile at him. He sat next to me. I turned away from him. I love him but he would never understand. People line up to talk to him and Drake. I will never be beautiful or talented. I lied down and rolled on my stomach. Len rubbed my back then began to speak.

" Lexa I know when something is bothering you. What is it?" Len asked. I buried my head into my pillow. Len knows me the most. Rin knows me almost as much as Len. Rin is still my BFF. Len is also my BFF. I always can talk to them but they can't know that I the most un-abused girl in the universe is wanting to throw her life away. It hurts when you can't even look in the mirror without wanting to drop to the floor and cry. Len rubs my back as I hear tears streaming down Len's face. Len never cries. I've never seen Len cry. And we are as close as it gets when it comes to siblings. We don't keep secrets from each other so why is the bravest, kindest, sweetest, and unique boy that I take pride in calling my brother crying.


End file.
